


T is for Toying

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura just likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Toying

If anyone had ever told David that someday he’d be involved in a complicated threesome that involved a woman, he would never have believed it. And yet, here he was, two years into the longest and most fulfilling relationship of his life. 

It had evolved naturally, he had taken up with Evan not long after joining AG-2. Not long after that, they’d ended up with Laura in their bed. Sort of. They had shared tents on missions, and Laura liked to cuddle, David often woke to find her wrapped around him, drooling on his shoulder. Just as often it was Evan that she went to. For some reason, she had never gone to Stackhouse, something Evan and David had wondered about until she confessed one night while they were sitting around the campfire and Stackhouse had flat out asked her why she always avoided him.

Haltingly, she told them that she had been involved with a guy before she joined the marines that had looked a lot like Stackhouse. The relationship had been rocky all through boot camp and then had ended very badly. From her stance and the way she spoke, David knew she didn’t want to explain any more. They had never pushed and she never offered any more information. 

Whatever it had been had made her skittish about sex. She didn’t like being held or touched beyond a hug, a cuddle or an occasional kiss. She did, however, love to watch. They’d found out about that quite by accident when she had caught them making out one night after a movie. She had urged them to continue, and had not moved away from where she was. “Keep going, I want to watch,” she’d said. 

On another movie night, she had walked with them back to David’s quarters. “Could I...” she’d started and then stared at her feet. “Could I watch you guys some night, maybe?”

Evan had looked at him with wide eyes. It was a request David had never had before. “I’m okay with it if Evan is,” David said finally.

“You are?” Evan blurted.

“Yeah, it’s Laura, Ev.” That had seemed to be enough for Evan, he’d agreed and after that Laura had often sat in the corner of their bedroom and watched as they made love. It was weird at first, but they soon got into it, it was live porn for all of them. Eventually, she got bolder and started commenting, and giving suggestions. And later came the games. But in the past few months, the games had turned darker and the light had not been in her eyes afterwards.

David opened the door to his quarters to find Laura standing there, leaning in the doorframe of the bedroom, clad only in bra, panties and heels. Uh oh. It was one of those nights. They were exorcising demons again. Laura smirked at him, turned and went into the bedroom. David tapped his radio, “Parrish to Lorne.”

“Yeah?”

“Madam alert.”

“Color?”

David sighed. “Black.”

“Shit. Okay. I’ll be there in fifteen.”

He went to the bedroom. “I’m going to shower,” he said to Laura, who was sitting in the corner chair, one leg crossed over the other, bouncing her foot. Black bra and panties, always a bad sign. Laura helpfully color coded her moods for them.

“Go right ahead. I like you clean.”

He escaped to the bathroom and stalled, waiting for Evan. Evan was better at handling a Madam mood than he was, David always said the wrong thing and got her upset. This was a fairly new development, these moods had been happening more frequently, and getting more intense each time. He stood under the water long after he was clean. Large, warm hands fell on his waist as Evan got in behind him. He pressed close, kissing David’s ear and wrapping an arm around his chest, just holding him. “I’ve got you. She rattled you?”

“No, not really. She was just waiting when I got home. Did she say anything to you?”

“Just sent me in here to get clean. She seems okay. Don’t worry, David, you know she’d never hurt you.”

“It isn’t that, I just don’t like seeing her so upset. It hurts.” David spun in his arms and cuddled close, letting Evan hug him and smooth his hands over his back. 

“Ok, let’s go out and play. It’s fun, remember. Keep it light, let her talk us through and she won’t get upset for you not following her mental script.”

David nodded and kissed Evan before stepping out into the bedroom. There was a shoebox on her lap. She crooked a finger at David. He walked over to stand in front of her. She opened the lid of the box and withdrew a bright green silicone cock ring. She held it out to him, watching him as he slid it into place. Then she waved him away. “Go get on the bed.”

She pulled a vibrator out of the box next, one of the big ones with the multiple head attachments. She held it out to Evan after sliding the smoothest head onto it. “Go, do.” She waved at him.  
Evan knelt beside him on the bed, settling in because they were going to be at this for a very long time. Evan was lucky tonight, she hadn’t done anything to restrict him, she could be cold like that when she was in a mood. David was very glad these moods were sporadic.

Holding his cock loosely, Evan worked him over with the vibrator, avoiding the sensitive areas that he knew about but Laura did not so that he didn’t get overstimulated before she’d had her fill and let them stop the game. He switched the heads on the vibrator several times as Laura tossed each one over to land beside them on the bed. 

She had some need to see a man brought to the brink and held there. Sometimes she made David do this to Evan, using different methods. David preferred this to some other games. 

Then she tossed a pair of nipple clamps over onto the bed. David met Evan’s eyes as his lover set the vibrator aside and attached the tiny clamps to each of David’s erect nipples, after dipping his head and sucking each one lightly into his mouth and playing with his tongue. David gasped as the metal bit into him. He whimpered when Evan tugged lightly on the chain that connected the clamps.

Laura was escalating. David hoped she pulled a paddle out of the box, he loved being paddled when his nipples were clamped like this. He had never admitted it aloud in front of Laura though Evan knew it of course, there was very little he could keep from Evan. 

“Take him over your knee,” Laura said and a paddle landed on the mattress. 

Evan leaned over him and whispered in his ear, “You lucky bastard, I thought it was going the other way tonight.” The other way was the way David did not like very much, when Laura tossed things out to be inserted into him. That was Evan’s preferred thing, being on the receiving end of that other toy box. 

David slid off the bed and waited. Sitting on the end of the bed where Laura could see everything, Evan pulled him by the arm, then dragged him down over his lap. He wrapped an arm over David’s waist. “How many?” Evan asked Laura.

“I want to see bruises,” she replied. 

His cock jerked against Evan’s thigh at that. Evan started slow, spreading the hits out. Evan would centralize towards the end, concentrating in one area to mark him. He would bruise him high so it was easier for David to sit down tomorrow. They’d done this before. David dropped his hands to the floor for balance and let his head dangle as the paddle connected with his skin.

He rocked on Evan’s lap, grunting with pleasure, tipping over the edge into a haze of pleasure so that he was only vaguely aware of Laura ordering Evan to stop. He dopily stood up when Evan pushed him and bent over the edge of the bed, stretching his arms out and pressing his cheek to the coverlet when Evan moved him that way. 

He cried out with pleasure when Evan took him, he hadn’t been expecting it, but it felt wonderful. He rocked forward with each thrust, clutching at the covers. 

David was sobbing out Evan’s name by the end, pain flaring out from his paddled ass as Evan rubbed against him, his cock throbbing but still bound by the ring. After Evan came, he wrestled David up onto the bed and flipped him over. Evan tugged the cock ring off him and leaned over to suck him until he came, which did not take long at all, he was so overstimulated. 

He was still whimpering Evan’s name and shaking from his orgasm when he felt Laura’s hands on his face. He opened his eyes to see her staring down at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. “I’m sorry David, I’m sorry, I don’t know why, I’m sorry I shouldn’t do this.” 

Madam mode was over, she was coming down off whatever it was that had pushed her to do this over the last few months. Usually, she just got up out of the chair and stormed out of the room. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and she burst into tears. This was new. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her slightly as she spread herself over him and clung. “Hey, hey. Okay. I’m fine. It’s all good.”

Evan was stretched out beside them, rubbing Laura’s back as she cried. Their eyes met over her head, Evan shrugged, he didn’t know what this was either, apparently. She had never touched either of them when they were unclothed before, and now she was wrapped around David, barely clothed herself.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so screwed up. You guys are so good to me, I don’t deserve it. I made him hurt you.” 

“Shhh. It’s fine, Laura. I like the paddle, everything was good. We didn’t do anything we didn’t want to do.” 

She sniffled and looked up at him. “You didn’t?”

“Nope. All this time and you never figured that out?” David asked, laughing and hugging her. “I love being spanked.”

“No. I thought you hated when I got like this. I can’t help it, I don’t know why.”

Evan stroked her hair. “Do you feel better, Laura? Does this make you feel better?”

“No, I feel worse.” She rubbed her face on David’s chest. 

“Baby, have you talked to someone about this?” Evan asked, finally daring the question they had been avoiding for fear of breaking the status quo. But if she wasn’t happy with it, they couldn’t let it continue. 

“I couldn’t,” she mumbled, hiding her face.

David caught her chin and made her look up at him. “You can. I’ll go with you if you want. Or Evan will, or both of us. You need to work through this, Laura, especially if you’re so unhappy.”

She slid off David to lie between them on the bed. Evan wrapped an arm around her and hugged her. He kissed her cheek when she looked over at him. “We want you to be happy.” 

“This is nice, safe. I don’t want to be alone anymore. Can I stay here tonight?” she asked. 

“I’m getting chilly, can we move under the covers?” David asked. He also wanted to be on his stomach, his butt was starting to burn. 

“Move, both of you, I’m going to get some cream for someone’s tush or he won’t be able to sit tomorrow,” Evan said and rolled off the bed.

“I really am sorry, David,” Laura whispered as she pulled the blankets and sheet down and climbed between them.

He patted her back. “If you are, then go to Doctor Heightmeyer with me tomorrow. You don’t have to tell her everything, she’s very nice, just talk to her for a while.”

She nodded and shifted over to cuddle up against him. He rubbed her back as Evan spread cream over his ass and dropped the covers down over both of them. Evan took care of the lights and then snuggled up on Laura’s other side. She fell asleep first, snoring lightly, her body slowly relaxing against David.

“Progress?” Evan whispered, stroking her hair. 

“I think so. I hope so,” David replied.

 

The End


End file.
